


The Malfoys Go on a College Visit

by amanda_please



Series: The Malfoy Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_please/pseuds/amanda_please
Summary: In which Draco is confused about what he wants, Lucius just wants some peacocks, and Narcissa is a stylish BAMF.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: The Malfoy Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058441
Kudos: 1





	The Malfoys Go on a College Visit

"Mother, I told you for the _thousandth_ time, I am perfectly prepared for tomorrow!" snapped Draco Malfoy, trying to sidestep his mother as he banged through their front door after school one day in February.

"Darling, I'm sure that you are, but I just wanted to-"

"Mother, please!" he said, rolling his eyes. The Pomeranians, Ophelia in the lead, tore full speed down the long hallway and flung themselves at Draco.

"Girls, stop that," drawled Narcissa Malfoy as her son let out several high-pitched whines and batted the dogs away. "Don't be naughty! Listen to Mother, or you won't have any treats before dinner." Juliet's small, fluffy head whipped around so that she could eye her mistress with disdain as if she'd understood what had been said.

"Mother!" Draco hissed, lifting his leg as if to kick Portia down the hallway; his mother protested loudly and tried to intervene.

"Don't _kick_ them," she nearly shrieked, gathering Juliet and Ophelia in her arms. "Your father will have a _complete_ -"

"I'll have a complete what?" Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out as he appeared in the hallway and closed the door of his study behind him.

"We should have just given him his way and gotten the peacocks," said Draco in an undertone as he freed himself from the last Pomeranian and jogged up the grand staircase to the second floor of their townhouse.

"Peacocks?" asked Lucius, absentmindedly scooping up Portia. "Are we getting the peacocks, Narcissa? I thought you said-"

"No!" Narcissa interrupted her husband hurriedly, sauntering from the hallway into the living room to drape herself elegantly across their velvet green couch. "We are absolutely _not_ getting any peacocks, Lucius. We've discussed this; the permit is incredibly difficult to obtain and we'd have to go through a breeding farm in South America, which in itself would be very hazardous." She finished the Peacock Speech, which she had given _many_ times to Lucius, and glanced up at him as he followed her into the living room and dropped to the couch beside her.

"It's not fair," he pouted, depositing Portia on the floor next to her sisters. They all trotted away to bother Dobby, the butler, until he gave them an endless supply of treats.

"I know, darling," commiserated his wife, drawing him down into her lap so that she could stroke his long blonde hair back from his face. "But, just think how impractical it would be for us to get peacocks. For one, we _barely_ have a backyard."

"You're right as always, Cissa," Lucius said, closing his eyes as Narcissa continued to pet him like he was one of the Pomeranians. "Are we all ready for the trip tomorrow?"

"Well, _we_ are, of course," she replied. "Draco, I'm not so sure about."

"That boy would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on," he remarked, turning his face up to his wife so that she could kiss him.

"Poor darling Draco," hummed Narcissa in agreement, pressing butterfly kisses all over Lucius's face. "What _will_ he do in college without us? I may just have to send Dobby to look after him."

"Hmm," Lucius sighed happily, his thoughts easing into a mindless haze as his wife continued to caress him for the next half hour.

The next day dawned bright and early, the frozen February sun trying its best to peak through the clouds and warm the expanse of Manhattan. On the Upper East Side, Narcissa clacked around the second floor of her beautiful townhouse in four-inch Manolo Blahniks, looking impeccable in an Alice + Olivia black shift dress with her golden hair in a complicated half up-do, the long tresses hanging in loose curls over her shoulders.

"Perfection," she smirked at her reflection as she finished her makeup regime and added her signature crimson lipstick, resembling a 1940's movie star, if she did say so herself.

"Beautiful, darling," said Lucius, coming up behind her to wrap his strong arms around his wife and pull her against his chest.

"Just as beautiful as when we met?" Narcissa breathed as she turned to face him, sparkling azure eyes blinking up at him through long ebony eyelashes.

"Even more so," he replied huskily, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, paying no mind to the recently applied layer of lipstick. He pressed his tongue against her lips, licking along the seam until she gave him entrance and permission to deepen the kiss. He tangled his right hand in her silky locks and clasped her narrow waist with his left hand; she let out a little moan as their tongues danced together, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darling," she murmured against his mouth as he tugged her even closer.

"Mm, Narcissa," he said in a low voice, "what time do we have to leave?"

"We really should-"

"Mother! Father! What are you- _AHH_!" Draco screamed as he strode into his parents' bathroom and stumbled across his father pressing his mother against the full-length mirror, their lips clashing together furiously.

"DRACO!" roared Lucius, disentangling himself from Narcissa so that he could advance toward his son like a lion toward its prey. "How many times have we told you to _KNOCK_?"

"Well, I don't know _why_ the two of you are always getting it on at such inopportune times!" Draco retorted, while taking a few steps back from his livid father. " _Some_ parents don't even like to touch each other, but you two are like _rabbits_! It's only seven in the morning, for God's sake." With that, he turned tail and fled from his parents' bedroom before his father could skin him alive.

"That _child_ ," hissed Lucius as Narcissa fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"I know," she agreed, before wiping the lipstick off her husband's mouth, "but did you hear what he said? He used _inopportune_ correctly- the SAT lessons _are_ paying off!"

"And _why_ are we going to Georgetown again?" drawled Draco nearly an hour later as he lay across the spacious backseat of their luxury car.

"Don't be a little idiot," his father snapped, "you know very well why."

"Lucius! Don't call him an idiot," Narcissa jumped in, looking up from her iPhone for a brief second, black Chanel sunglasses hiding her blue eyes from sight. "Draco, _darling_ , you know that Georgetown should be your top choice, as your father and I _both_ went there; you're practically a shoe-in."

"I know," replied Draco lazily, lifting his bagel to his mouth with one hand. "But, I don't want to go to school in Washington D.C."

"You might change your mind once we get there," his mother said lightly, firing off a text to her slightly insane older sister to remind her _once again_ that they were away for the weekend, so she was _not,_ under any circumstances, to go prowling around their property.

"Mother, I've already _been_ there," complained Draco through a mouthful of cream cheese. His father, who was firing off an email to one Tom Riddle on his own phone, glanced up quickly to shoot his ungrateful son a sharp glare. He often wondered why his wife had coerced him into having any children at all; they honestly would have been happier with Pomeranians and peacocks.

"You haven't been since you were a child," Narcissa said with finality, but Draco decided to pursue the argument like a dog with a bone.

"I was hardly a _child_ ; it was for your fifteenth reunion, so it was only five years ago."

"You're wrong, dearest, my fifteenth is this year."

"But, Mother, you're turning forty-two next month and you graduated college when you were twenty-two, so it's your-"

" _No_ ," Narcissa cut through him sharply. "I am _thirty-seven_ , Draco, we have already discussed this."

"But, you're not!" Draco sat up in disbelief. "How stupid do you think I am? You were born in-"

"If your mother says she's thirty-seven, then she's thirty-seven. _Understand_?" hissed Lucius, half tempted to aim a kick at his son.

"Fine," grumbled Draco, rolling his eyes. "You two are unbelievable."

"And she doesn't look a day over twenty-nine," added Lucius in a sickening tone, smirking at his wife. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and leaned across the seat to reward him with a kiss.

"Hello!" Draco shrieked, his mouth dropping open, "I'm right _here_. We have nearly three hours left of this car ride. Dobby, please drive faster!" he added loudly.

"Oh, darling, don't be so sensitive," chuckled his mother before pressing yet another kiss to her husband's mouth. Draco mimed vomiting before facing the window for the rest of the ride.

After several hours of touring the academic and residential buildings, exploring the spacious campus, and enjoying a lavish lunch in an off-campus restaurant ( _"Darling, of course we didn't eat in the dining hall!"_ his parents had laughed), Draco found himself meandering toward a bench outside the library with a soy latte in hand. His parents were several steps behind him, arm-in-arm as they reminisced about all their _special spots_ on campus.

"My God," he muttered under his breath as he heard his father whisper something about a tree to his mother before she unraveled in a fit of giggles.

"Hey! Malfoy! Is that you?" an achingly familiar voice called out suddenly, and Draco's blonde head shot up in time to see Harry Potter, his sworn school enemy, half jogging across the grass toward him. He suppressed any strange feelings that this sight sparked in him, and wondered _why_ Potter would seek him out like this.

"Potter?" he replied in bewilderment before remembering that this was the first Saturday of their winter break and an extremely popular weekend to visit colleges, _and_ that Potter had told him that very week that Georgetown was on his list of schools.

"Cissy?" called a very unfamiliar voice, and Draco strained his gray eyes to make out the dark-haired man who was loping behind his sworn enemy.

"Sirius?" Narcissa replied in just a confused tone as her son had used only seconds before. "What on earth are you doing _here_?"

"Long time no see, cousin! I'm visiting colleges with Harry; what are _you_ doing here?" the man called Sirius said, and something clicked into place in Draco's head. It was his mother's long since disowned cousin who lived in Vermont, or someplace like that.

"We went to _school_ here," drawled Narcissa, gesturing loosely to Lucius, who wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as if on cue. "Wait a minute; isn't this Harry Potter?" she added half to Sirius and half to Draco, who nodded in silent confirmation.

"Lucy, I didn't see you there! Still around then; you all right?" Sirius boomed, grinning wildly at Lucius as he shoved a hand through his long, wavy black locks. Draco was suddenly very aware of Sirius's strong resemblance to his crazy Aunt Bella.

"Oh, Sirius," intoned Lucius drily, "always the joker. You know how I _despise_ that nickname." His stormy gray eyes shot daggers at his wife's obnoxious cousin, who merely chortled in response.

"Sirius," Narcissa broke in again, her sunglass-covered eyes drifting from her estranged cousin to Draco's arch nemesis, "why are you taking Harry Potter on college tours?"

"Because he's my godson!" said Sirius in surprise, clapping a hand to Harry's shoulder. "Surely you know that, Cissy? He's James and Lily's son." As always, when someone mentioned James and Lily Potter in a hushed tone, everyone's heads bowed down in a reflexive acknowledgement of sympathy; Harry was most well known for the fact that he had survived a tragic car accident that killed both his parents and left him orphaned as an infant.

"Right, right," Narcissa mused after the silent head bowing had finished. "But, Harry, _dear_ ," she addressed him in a tone as falsely sweet as honey dripping off a spoon into a cup of tea, "don't you live with your aunt and uncle in New York?"

"I do," Harry answered, staring steadily at Narcissa as if sizing her up, "but, we don't always see eye-to-eye about things, so Sirius offered to take me on the tours. And Georgetown is my first choice, so we figured we would start here."

"Oh," Narcissa said, "well it's a lovely school. Too bad Draco isn't more keen on it," she glared at her son, who scowled right back at her.

"Cissa," broke in Lucius suddenly as his phone began to ring, "it's Tom. Tom Riddle, you know? I have to take this." He stepped away from the group with a significant look at his wife, who nodded stiffly at him and turned back to Harry and Sirius.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said rather unexpectedly. "Did Mr. Malfoy say something about Tom Riddle?" His emerald eyes appraised her lightly.

"Why?" Narcissa asked. "Do you know Tom Riddle?"

"Not personally, no," replied Harry. "I've heard a lot about him, though, and not exactly the best things. Is it true that he's trying to open his own knockoff SoulCycle?"

"What?" Narcissa asked in a high-pitched tone, blushing. _How does this kid know about that,_ she thought, her mind racing a mile a minute; she had told Lucius _not_ to get involved with this asinine scheme, and yet here they were. She should have known that it would be something _extremely_ shady. "Oh, well, I'm not really sure. Mr. Malfoy had recently done some business with Tom Riddle, that's all." She eyed Harry like a hawk through her Chanel sunglasses.

"Oh, all right. I was just wondering," said Harry mildly, offering her a disarming smile.

"Well, we should really be on our way. We have tickets for a play tonight at the Kennedy Center, so we'll need to freshen up at the hotel," she said after a beat.

"Yes, so _lovely_ to see you, Cissy," drawled Sirius in a passable imitation of his cousin's voice, "we'll have to do this again sometime. Maybe good old Bella can even join us next time." He snorted almost inaudibly, and Narcissa lowered her sunglasses to glare at him.

"Bye, Potter," said Draco in as mocking a tone as he could manage, his eyes automatically drifting to the scar that lay across the forehead of the other boy, a token from the car crash that he had survived. Once at a classmate's house party, he'd been _very_ , _very_ drunk and had found himself unexpectedly next to Potter on an empty couch; for some unknown reason Draco had trailed his index finger along the scar and whispered a barely perceptible _sorry_. 

"Bye, Malfoy," Harry replied, his intensely green eyes locking with Draco's own. "I hope you have a nice break." Draco tried to detect the venom in his voice, but was unable to find any; he almost sounded sincere. With that, Harry followed his godfather into the school library, and Lucius ended his phone call, leaving the three Malfoys alone on the grass.

"How was your phone call?" asked Narcissa in an undertone to her husband.

"Later," he mouthed at her, and Draco eyed them both with interest, storing away this information for future use.

"Draco," Narcissa said a few minutes later as they made their way to the front entrance so that the could find Dobby and the car, "I thought you and Harry Potter hated each other."

"We do! You know we do, Mother," replied Draco in a slightly panicked tone. "Why?"

"You certainly didn't seem to hate each other," Lucius offered, taking his wife's arm again as they passed the stone steps of the English building. "Remember, darling?"

"Of course," Narcissa smiled up at him, "where we first met. I was going into class and you were coming out, and you sent me that delectable _smirk_ of yours and I was absolutely _done for_." Her blue eyes sparkled, and she forgot her previous annoyance with her husband.

"Yes," hummed Lucius in agreement, smirking at her in the present day, "that's where it all began." And then, for some absolutely unfathomable reason that Draco didn't care to explore, both Lucius and Narcissa turned to glance at their son, eyes dancing mischievously. _Maybe_ , thought Draco, _Georgetown wouldn't be such a bad first choice._


End file.
